Forbidden Love
by Vaderlicious
Summary: Padme is a Jedi; Vader is a Sith. When they meet, will they fall in love or fall deeper into their depths of despair and emptiness? Very AU. Rated T for language and slightly inappropriate scenes.


**An errant plot bunny that formed itself in my conciousness not too long ago. **

**XOXO,**

**Vaderlicious**

**NUBIAN STARFIGHTER. PRESENT DAY.**

Padme Naberrie Amidala sat back in her chair, gazing serenly at the stars that seemed to dance and twinkle in front of her. How such beautiful things existed, she may never know. She just enjoyed watching and observing their fascinating presence.

She sighed as she set course for Coruscant for what seemed the millionth time. Time and time again, she had gone back to her mentors. After dangerous missions that she very nearly got herself killed from.

She yearned for the presence of her mentors and friends. They calmed her; soothed her. They cast out any negative feelings from her soul; leaving her clean and fresh as if they were the only remedy for her pain.

But no matter how often she cleansed herself, something was always missing.

She knew that it would be missing for the rest of her life. She had to keep her vow; had to follow the strict Code of the Jedi.

She was a Padawan; has been since she was four. _Almost thirteen years._ Thirteen years since she last spoke with her birth family.

But she was fine with that.

Padme was content with her new family; it was as if they adopted her. They were waiting for her to come; her presence soothed them.

Throughout her years of training, the Council often spoke that her Destiny was clouded from the Dark Side. Oh, they never spoke of it in front of her directly, but she knew what they talked about.

She always knew she was something more. But for what was the question.

Countless times she almost fell prey to the Dark Side. But for some reason, the Light refused to let her go. She was part of the Light; bound to it for life.

Many times it got incredibly irritating.

How she wished that the Light would detach itself when she was so close to breaking her barriers. _So close_. The Dark Side had no idea how close it was; and yet, so far away.

She shook her head as she brushed away errant thoughts of the Dark Side. The Light was what kept her alive. The Light was what kept her heart beating; her blood pulsing through her veins.

And yet, she was so empty.

**ZIOST. TRAINING ROOM. PRESENT DAY.**

Darth Vader parried the Dark Jedi's slash, and then disarmed him. Using the Force, he threw him to the other side of the room.

Vader deactivated his lightsaber, poised in a lithe position that challenged the Dark Jedi to attempt again.

However the Dark Jedi just groaned and shook his head. He was not going to attack again.

Vader relaxed and looked to his Master, Darth Sidious, who nodded and smiled faintly behind the windows of the observation room.

Vader nodded once. He had done well; for a fifteen year old.

He was a quick learner. He was powerful with the Force. Sidious often reprimanded Vader from reading the older man's personal thoughts.

Vader backed off every time, but it wasn't intentional when he disobeyed Sidious's ordered. He just invades other peoples space and privacy; perhaps that was why Sidious had dubbed him Darth _Vader_.

He was fine with it; Sidious grew to Vader's constant presence in his mind. Vader never spoke against Sidious, no matter how evil his Master's ideas were. It was as if Vader were a protocol droid that followed his Master's orders without an errant thought.

That was why he both loved and hated the Dark Side.

The Dark Side was a constant companion to the young teenager. Never left him. He was glued to the Darkness. Nothing would break what he created.

_I am Death; I am Fear; I am Evil Impersonified. No one will control me! I am Lord of the Sith! Nothing shall break me apart! NOTHING!_

And yet, why did he yearn for more?

He didn't know.

Why did he feel empty? Like a lightsaber crystal that hasn't been charged, so it cannot be used for its purpose?

He didn't know.

The Light lingered to Vader, then pulsed away when his hate grew.

Never will he go down that path. Memories of his past were shut behind barriers that no one could get through.

_Death. Sadness. Murder. Love._

He closed his eyes, and when opened again the usual crystal blue irises were a golden Yellow. He felt his mouth shape into a malicious smile, and he attacked the Dark Jedi without mercy.

The Dark Jedi desperatly held on, but when Vader shot a steady, powerful stream of Lightning the Dark Jedi gave up and succumbed to the Darkness that was eating the young Sith Lord away. Slowly destroying him, yet keeping him alive.

Vader smiled as the Dark Jedi became unconcious; this was what bound him to life. This was what he lived for.

**NUBIAN STARFIGHTER. EIGHT HOURS LATER. PRESENT DAY.**

Padme landed her agile ship skillfully onto the landing platform outside the Jedi Temple. She strode off, letting her astrodroid, Artoo, shut down the ship fully.

She noticed a shadowed figure waiting for her in front of the tall doors that lead into the Temple. She felt a smile spread across her face and ran to the figure. She slipped into his arms.

"Welcome back, my Young Padawan."

She smiled and looked up at Master Obi-Wan's face. "It's good to be back."

"It's good for you to be back. I've missed you," he said, embracing her tighter.

She felt his fatherly affection and grinned. "I've missed you too. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Same old; same old."

Padme nodded. "Is the Council expecting me?"

"You bet!" Obi-Wn grinned at her.

Padme smiled slightly. "Then let us go meet them."

They both walked through the great double doors; disappearing through the shadows.

**Good chapter?**

**Great?**

**Or just plain crappy?**

**Pwease let meh know!**

XOXO,

**Vaderlicious**


End file.
